Olivia Scriven
Olivia Scriven is a Canadian actress who portrayed Maya Matlin on Degrassi and Degrassi: Next Class. She was born in Wakefield, Quebec, but raised in London, Ontario. She graduated from Pearson School for the Arts, and attended H.B. Beal Secondary School. She also starred in the HBO Canada miniseries The Yard as Patti, and in Mistletoe Over Manhattan, a Hallmark movie of the week. That movie also stars Damon Runyan, who portrayed Coach Carson on Degrassi. She is close friends with Shannon Kook-Chun, Dylan Everett, and Eric Osborne, and best friends with Lyle Lettau and Alex Steele. Trivia *She is one of two main cast members in the franchise to have been born in Quebec and later move to Ontario. The other is Amanda Stepto. * Olivia is a Pisces. *Like Maya, Olivia wears glasses in real life. **However, unlike Maya, Olivia wears contacts most of the time. *She has two brothers named Xavier and Quinn. *She can play the guitar and cello. *Olivia is also a singer. *She enjoys soccer, skiing, and baseball. *She wants a pet pig. * Her favourite Degrassi characters are Katie and Imogen. *Her favourite shows are Pretty Little Liars and Degrassi. *Her favourite book is "The Secret Daughter". *Her music icons are Coldplay. *She was the only regular actor/actress involved in Degrassi who was required to have a parent/guardian on set, but that was no longer needed when she turned 16. *She makes a lot of videos on Vine with co-star Lyle and her brothers. *She's left-handed. *In real life, she does not wear glasses due to portraying the role of Maya Matlin. *In famous life, her hair is usually worn with tighter curls and down. *She is only 3 days younger than co-star, Eric Osborne. *Olivia has stated that Eric is a good kisser. *Her favorite Beatle will always be the late George Harrison. *She said if she could portray any character from the past seasons, she would loved to portrayed Campbell Saunders for his strong role. *Her favorite colors are yellow and black. *She said her best friend on set is probably Ricardo Hoyos, like her character Maya Matlin is best friends with his character Zig Novak. *She is allergic to peanuts. *She is currently living with her co-star, Lyle Lettau. *She ships Matlingsworth. *Olivia prefers Eric with facial hair. * She never watched Degrassi before coming on the show. * Before getting picked for the role of Maya, she got called back to audition for the role of Tori. * Her favorite show is Shameless US. * She doesn't like her character, Maya. * She has a belly button piercing. * She is in a music duo with her co-star, Lyle Lettau called Cute Whore. * Her music stage name is Babe Laurent. * She is a smoker. Gallery olivia_scriven_twitter_StAZrhw.sized.jpg Olivia.png Olivia_Scriven.jpg tumblr_m7u223Agdx1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7wlm63Jh01r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_m7wi3xHtdE1qcuqx0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7vul0sY1B1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7vujxnvwm1rpu0ejo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7vuialCTe1rpu0ejo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7sy1mZ9b91qim9cho1_500.jpg tumblr_m70lpa50Pe1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7hv7jezm31rq2ebqo1_250.jpg tumblr_m7djotXo0f1rr8etno1_500.jpg tumblr_m78wl8Yme91r3ghjjo1_500.png tumblr_m7453acPMI1rpu0ejo1_500.jpg tumblr_m744zw0H2c1rpu0ejo1_500.jpg tumblr_m70lo15lwN1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6yypoM6uL1ragofoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6vh0nf1DC1r0tvtno1_250.gif tumblr_m6vh0nf1DC1r0tvtno3_250.gif tumblr_m6vh0nf1DC1r0tvtno2_250.gif tumblr_m6vh0nf1DC1r0tvtno4_250.gif tumblr_m6nyb0JIh81r64ce6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5in7rJLq81ry1wtyo1_400.png tumblr_m57uu1tuAB1qhgniqo1_500.png tumblr_m55zmmqa821qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m55ue26F8j1ro2cxqo1_500.png tumblr_m53ysiIt1I1qi6mx2o1_500.png tumblr_m53xpa4r7v1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ztzzHmK41r2x29po1_500.png tumblr_m4ztyfNHik1r2x29po1_500.png tumblr_m4ztx3EosA1r2x29po1_500.png tumblr_m01667RLv61qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m5xfruMGRV1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3kxt4j83s1ru1mzao1_500.png|Olivia at her grade 8 graduation tumblr_m3kxq70O9Q1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m3kxp7xPLG1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m3kxocm8BL1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m3kxmrgHNT1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2nwrwXIsu1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2nwpevgk11ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2nwna6cGn1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2nwgpjuFg1ru1mzao1_500.png Tumblr m94a4bksZH1qct0ifo1 500.jpg ghana 1.jpg Tumblr m8z9pfp4sf1rykg0vo1 400.jpg tumblr_m9p860N14F1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9ojdxSduH1rsmmk8.jpg tumblr_m9nh5e6pIQ1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9nbi3XI0z1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9mvmeHblA1qhvhpdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9llg5gHck1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9lja6G8Hz1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9jq92XPhi1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9c0fub9ue1qdtt6co1_400.png tumblr_m70lfzUFEv1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m962gx5ODo1rb5qvko1_500.jpg tumblr_m8v50k59XW1rdeymqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8tm5vQ6n61qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8pcijSuQU1qcuqx0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m70lqwsj4o1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbiatpKSx91qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbe2aoud461qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_mb8frfX1B81qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_mb579vw50y1rxmkgzo1_400.jpg Tumblr mbad98o97b1r2f3j6o1 500.jpg tumblr_mb2voeTmX01rxmkgzo2_400.jpg tumblr_mb2v7n6E6C1r0o5dto1_500.jpg tumblr_mb2ftlWamG1rf3vafo1_500.jpg tumblr_mb1gwmbKxw1qcuqx0o1_500.jpg tumblr_mapyyqoD8I1rf3vafo1_500.jpg tumblr_mao2zckiKo1rf3vafo1_500.jpg tumblr_maiw4rSAFI1rf3vafo1_500.jpg tumblr_maiw2gvbQF1rf3vafo1_500.jpg tumblr_mafhnlxXMT1rdwmvdo1_500.jpg tumblr_maevqcTKJ01rpu0ejo1_500.jpg tumblr_ma5nejCpiu1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_ma5ncjRuxc1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m70ledGf6Y1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_ma0floZFBY1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9ybnjKjWG1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9ybmp3vPb1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9wh07zAms1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m9t2k7mWNr1rf3vafo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9t2chiwak1rf3vafo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9t21rvn0U1rf3vafo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9sp83tzqW1rpu0ejo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9sontmddZ1rpu0ejo1_500.jpg shaniceolivia.jpg Tumblr_mc0hgfwTX71rqaq02o1_500.jpg Tumblr mdz72kP41w1rz3odgo1 500.jpg A8q8OC1CMAEenrj.jpg Jdcs.jpg Tumblr mgue5rBV2S1rjv5lco1 500.png olivia scriven 1.jpg Ricardolivia.jpg tumblr_mk450ek2Sl1rqvcsso1_1280.jpg ADMO.jpg 879d510a987cea4f0817431914aa04ef.jpeg Yh.jpg Tumblr mlbr8lXb7f1so0kieo1 500.jpg Olivia .jpg olivia and her brother.jpg olivia and her dad.jpg olivia and her friend.jpg olivia and her friends.jpg olivia and her mom.jpg Oh_cute.jpg olivia_scriven_olivia_scriven_0dMe5r6.sized.jpg olivia_scriven_olivia_scriven_9mXZkc0.sized.jpg olivia_scriven_olivia_scriven_mwbAz1Z.sized.jpg olivia_scriven_olivia_scriven_yrL7cD7.sized.jpg olivia_scriven_olivia2_wKRzH4u.sized.jpg olivia_scriven_olivia3_J2FPrhb.sized.jpg olivia-pizza.jpg oliviaa.jpg oliviaaa.jpg tumblr_mkv9raxZlv1riiwvyo1_500.jpg tumblr_mlb2rdA6Ki1qipuj7o1_500.jpg tumblr_mlbigs6MpR1sn1s86o1_r1_250.jpg 146540_la.jpg 216098_la.jpg normal_1301-05.jpg normal_1301-07.jpg Tumblr mm8g6ceZm31qd96nvo1 500.jpg Tumblr mm8aveg0q01qd96nvo1 500.jpg Tumblr mm7l8sbB9j1qzinmco1 500.png Tumblr mm5e5oOdPE1qd96nvo1 500.png ThCAVG7JQP.jpg Tumblr mmicywTR9d1qmjyeoo1 500.png LD5.jpg olivia_scriven_olivia_scriven_mf1s0Qc_sized.jpg act28.jpg Olivia-scriven-1354642531.jpg asdfgthyjk.jpg|olivia zombie maya Gdfg67d6f786h46df4hd75.png Dgdf69h6df7h587df54hd.png 8fsd96gf9s7d6g7fd54f67h.png Gdf69gf6h7df58h7d5f8h.png Fg7d6f87g5h4f4fd35f.png Dfgd8g7d8f6fh7f5.png 1069865 638625482814816 260795309 n.jpg 8fdsgdyf97hgdf7h.png 8hfg86jgf7j6h5k6jhgk.png Df8s69gd97fh5.png jgbjdbfkgdbfhg.png dbsfgkdfbhf768h.png fgbdkfg7df8h.png fgnldnfldlnhd.png gfjdbfdfh96d.png Dfigbdbfogdbfog.png Dbfubsdugbodsugb.png Bmbnm.png fdigdobfpfibyht5.png fdsgb9f9tg57.png diofbsdubf.png Fgnodrigndopg.png dgfubsd0ugs.png deufv97q3tfdv.png ty5ugh.jpg Olivia Scriven.jpg Kasfviyas.png ufivaisyfv.png Fsdgbuofagsvd.png Ofuvas9yasc8d.png idfva9sdca875s.png Degrassi-baby-photos-olivia.jpg Ana and Olivia hugging.jpg Degrassi cast at Chrsitmas party.jpg OThree.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 14.png Gen3.jpg Fsdkhfvdj.png Sdisvdjsf.png Sdhscghdfcsf.png gdflkgbdkjgvfd.jpg AD002~13.jpg AD001~16.jpg Olivia-scriven-1356027606.jpg Dgdfjhsvdfhvd.png Dgjbfkhdsvfjh.png tumblr_na4e9zJ4Aj1qbb7qoo1_500.jpg mmym.jpg mmjnn.jpg Gkdfgbfdjgb.png Fdkhfjdgbjd.png tumblr_naqli9QxB91tnvdt4o1_500.jpg Tumblr n9k7ggOJfg1rc11eso1 500.png Tumblr nbikibscnk1rogfy6o1 500.jpg Tumblr nbpdmhCMiA1thkab3o1 500.jpg tumblr_nbpd69Nl3T1thkab3o1_500.jpg Sscrivborne.jpg 1402-03.jpg B1nIz4SCAAEsiv6.jpg Photo (73).jpg tumblr_my2r9x5cgw1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_mir38h6Gxe1rlqwxfo1_500.gif 1508207_883163918360970_4636816332103346051_n.jpg tumblr_ni12bq1zs41qi8mqgo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhvteaiesY1u524amo1_1280.jpg hhhhjooo.jpg B2IIVpKCQAEGZFS.jpg BX39uwJIIAAAIsE.jpg BRWo3UzCAAAKmhn.jpg Bhm5TfPCMAEvvtA.jpg Tumblr nicevexof71u524amo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nk6w9q11ts1u524amo1_540.jpg B4yedX3IYAAUgKN.jpg Tumblr nkcroxrWZM1qbwzp6o4 1280.jpg Tumblr nkcrppKQLi1u87mpdo1 540.jpg Tumblr nkcwjlrPxx1rntlq5o2 r1 540.jpg B-vUn 2WwAAcl1F.jpg Tumblr nkcqu087351sn6j3mo1 540.jpg Tumblr nkcxzoK5zu1u87mpdo1 540.jpg tumblr_nkgv6wKbMe1u524amo1_540.jpg BzrjcKnIAAAiO77.jpg B_VuONRU8AA33wT.jpg ^4B5DAC409FB6C5752949D99857BC440D55F63B8BD43F557FF1^pimgpsh thumbnail win distr.jpg tumblr_nlbugam6Kr1s114l3o1_540.jpg Tumblr nn6fspZxNL1uoyxp6o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nn6fspZxNL1uoyxp6o2 1280.jpg Lylex.png castpicss (1).png Tumblr nopyxrjKtE1unv2o2o1 540.png Tumblr nopyvgUcvB1unv2o2o1 540.png Screen Shot 2015-06-06 at 5.17.15 PM.png|Olivia and her friend in May 2015 mmmnmnmn.png 89s0f8.png gjgjgjgj.png CIyxq2VWEAAAA7u.jpg CIyhyeKUsAA6KuI.jpg Imagerterttet.jpg 1971512 659250574136097 1578006129 n.jpg Degrassi premiereee.jpeg Tumblr m3iyj3oGH71r6jujzo2 500.png Tumblr m3iyj3oGH71r6jujzo1 500.png Tumblr m70pm2JWSz1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7djzh1drw1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7di04kfY11qct0ifo1 400.jpg 576918 10151246494492289 1975891371 n.jpg 574628 10151246492397289 789414744 n.jpg 418715 10151246492067289 180834629 n.jpg 399098 10151246491247289 1139460212 n.jpg 217925 10151246491867289 2097638756 n.jpg degrassi---black-cardigan---olivia-scriven.jpg images-123.jpeg images23234.jpeg images-2343.jpeg 1963180_488787094621019_362761870_n.jpg 366904_762x762.jpg 88008_800wc.jpg dec-1313-640x360.jpg fileww.jpg olivia_scriven_instagram_axb2QBz9.sized.jpg normal_tumblr_nbnj9isPgC1r310d3o3_1280.jpg tumblr_nywnxwallI1unv2o2o2_400.png tumblr_nywnxwallI1unv2o2o1_400.png afe.png catsc.png dsdf.png efrr.png etrss.png evf.gif wrdddddddd.png wrrrrrr.png sfds.png 988888.png dfds.png yolandi and marina.png|Yo-landi & Marina sssss.png eressssss.png ssssss.png adere.png sdqw.png sfewe.png sadsa.png tumblr_nz0qrvSDgV1unv2o2o1_540.png tumblr_nz0r29aMyN1unv2o2o1_500.png Cinderella.png Csa 1.png Csa.png Canada screen awards.png 1663109 317239421762364 527952935 n.jpg Tumblr nz7nwaXQ1y1r5uoxco1 500.jpg CXLp4rsUkAERun2.jpg 10551051 746584842065931 4091613029162469779 n.jpg 10481423 746584748732607 3197555148050989933 n.jpg 10330281 746584625399286 3031512045751819561 n.jpg 15651 746584928732589 8684990189143966767 n.jpg CCpz0hzVAAAOdyJ.jpg olivia-scriven-1342571068.jpg Ertrt.png Navidad.png 1uSIVK8d.jpg Dg1.jpg 13233345_1689459654653363_1632278526_n.jpg B6_FIqGx_400x400.jpg Ci76nbWWsAA7o3Q.jpg Sadsadddddddd.png Tumblr m7bz5pfB9r1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Category:Actress Category:Degrassi Cast Category:Degrassi: NC cast